My Daughter's Diary
by Mrs.CameronBriel
Summary: What if there was a loophole? What if Carlisle and Esme had a daughter and a son in the past? This is the daughter's diary. She is human and has vampire genes in her veins. On her 16th bithday she wakes up and looks in the mirror and sees a different person. Read her life throughout the years. Friends, marriage, love, betrayal, lies, pain, and family. Story is better than summary:)


_**First chapter of Twilight Fanfic, hope you like it! :)**_

* * *

_**December 9, 1710**_

_**Not a Diary Person**_

Dear diary(or whatever), well this is my 14th birthday! So my parents gave me this journal to write in, though I'm not much of a diary person, still sweet of them though.

This has been one of the best birthdays ever! Everyone came! Uncle Liam, Amun, Alistar, Elzear, Charles, Benjamin aunt Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Sasha,

Carmen_**, **_Kebi, Tia, and Maggie. I was so off the loom when they came here. Anyway…I'm here…writing an entry while Gabby is staring at me with a look that says" I will

read that later." Shit no. Anyway I had fun, I love them all, yet they make me feel so tan, some of them are so pale, like snow pale! Oh diary(or whatever), I have no idea

what to write, so I'll just sign off. Fine ad allora!

_** ~Nicolette Benefico**_

* * *

_**December 13, 1710**_

_**Introductions**_

How embarrassing, I forgot to introduce myself! I apologize. I am Nicolette Rexanna Vianna Benefico, daughter of Dr. Carlisle Benefico and Esme Platt Benefico,

younger sister of Draco Benefico, Warren Benefico (adopted), and Gabriella Benefico (adopted) Sadly for me, I'm the baby of the family, but it has its perks. I'm the

youngest of them all, the little princess, puh-lease, I'm not even that much of a princess…maybe. Anyway I live in a big two story cottage in the edge of the woods,

hidden in tree, surrounded by flowers my mother planted. I have four best friends: Natalia Ferrari, the calm one and besets friend of all, same age,,,, Amarie Caruso,

the drama queen, one year younger,,,Princious Pagano, the true princess, one year older,,,, and Valietta Arnato, the sexy and seductive, two years older. I also love

pastries that involve dairy like cheese, fruits, boys, and a load of other things. My brother Draco is two years older than me, Gabriella is one year older, and Warren

is three years older. We were a pretty well known family, rich. My mother, a house wife, father, a one of the best doctors, so yeah, and also the fact that were freaking

beautiful, self centered, I know, cant help it. Gabby with her (I'm jealous) long eyelashes and dazzling smile, Ren with his athletic, cool guy thing, Drake with "the hair"

and mysterious rep, and my sparkly eyes and pink cheeks. I had a perfect tan, which I so much cherished. Many of the nurses would tend to flirt with my father, yet

scatter away in envy when my mother walked in the door, it was quite funny to watch actually. Anyway, I'm gig on a stroll with my friends now, Avoir!

___**~Nicolette Benefico**_

* * *

_**December 17, 1710**_

_**Scandalous!**_

Can you believe it?! It's imposterous! *sigh* I heard from Valietta, who heard from Amarie, who heard from Princious, who heard from her parents that marriage of

fourteen to sixteen years is the new trend! **(****N/A, Just pretend it is :)*)** Marriage, so young! Geez, I hope my parents don't think to knock me up so young, I have to

live! Addio!

_** ~Nicolette Benefico**_

* * *

_**December 28, 1710**_

_**La preparation**_

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Warren's birthday party is coming up in two weeks! January 14th baby! What I think best is that all of Warren's older, super, gorgeous

friends coming over! To partaaaaaaayyyyyy! Bye ;)!

_** ~Nicolette Benefico**_

* * *

_**December 30, 1710**_

_**Squeal!**_

Okay! Okay! Okay! I told my friends about Warren's birthday party. They were like "Aaaah!" I was like "Aaaaaah!" Then they were like "Aaaaah!" Then I was all like

"Ragazzi" (boys). And they were like "Super caldo ragazzi" (Super hot boys). Amarie squealed, "Magnificenza" (Magnificence). "College ragazzi," (Coleege boys) says

Valietta. "College fester!" (college party) says Princious. "Oh si, bambina!" (Oh yes child) We all said. "siamo così immaturi!" (We are so immature) Natalia pronounced.

"Siamo!" (We).

_** ~Nicolette Benefico**_

* * *

_**December 31, 1710**_

_**I am so stupid**_

Oh, sorry diary, I forgot to put in Christmas… well okay, okay. The touchy feely family part, the songs, yada yada, you can feel the love in the air, yada…hmmm…

oh si! Mama made me a pretty quilt, (I like being warm)

Daddy gave me a little bracelet that said "Ragazzina di papa" or Daddy's little girl, (It has a diamond on it)

Also:

Drake: A warm jacket (It is animal fur :))

Valietta: A revealing dress, ooh lala! (Parents will not approve but can wear to parties)

Warren: A small swiss army knife (Defense)

Princious: A matching tiara (Tiaras are sparkly)

Gabby: A new purse I needed (more room)

Amarie: A role in her play! (I like to act awesome)

Natalia: A book I've been dying to read! (Something to do when I'm bored)

So that's Christmas, pretty freaking awesome! Yay! I'm going to socialize with my family now. Chao!

_** ~Nicolette Benefico**_

* * *

_**January 1, 1711**_

_**New Years**  
_

Hey diary, it's new years eve, I'm spending with my family and friends again, and we're watching the celebration in the dark…well…that's it…Avoir!

_** ~Nicolette Benefico**_

* * *

** Well that's it for now, review if you love Booboo Stewart, I know I do! So, no flames please :) **


End file.
